As Yet To Be Titled
by BabyK1
Summary: Blair Reunites with the girls and Blair's daughter unites with Jo's Son? Rated R for upcoming chapters.


Plot Summary: The Girls from Eastland Academy come back for their 20 year reunion. Blair, now the owner and headmistress of the school has one daughter Brooke, who is nothing like her mother used to be. Brooke is more of a tomboy. She likes to wear baggy jeans and sweatshirts. She is always seen with a yellow visor set on top of her head. Her favorite person in the world is her older cousin Sherri. Jo's life has gone considerably uphill. She is a psychiatrist with a son about Brooke's age. His name is Jason, he dresses like a prep, with sweatervests and kakhi cargo pants. He would rather do his homework than play a game of softball, yet he finds himself attracted to Brooke. Tootie has accomplished her dream as an actress. She has starred in several Broadway plays, and is currently writing a movie. She has no children but she does have a small Jack Russell terrier named "Jack". Natalie became a teacher after she got out of Eastland. She teaches a journalism class at UCLA. She has two twin girls who are 8 years old. Their names are Nancy and Nerissa. They are as different as night and day. Nancy wants to be a hairdresser and Nerissa wants to be an Olympic swimmer.  
  
Characters:  
  
Blair-Lisa Whelchel  
  
Brooke-TBC  
  
Jo-Nancy McKeon  
  
Jason-Ryan Gosslin  
  
Tootie-Kim Fields  
  
"Jack"-TBC  
  
Natalie-Mindy Cohn  
  
Nerissa-TBC  
  
Nancy-TBC  
  
Sherri-Mariah Carey  
  
Int. Scenes:  
  
Dorm Room  
  
Cafeteria  
  
Blair's Office  
  
Auditorium  
  
Common Room  
  
Kitchen  
  
Ext. Scenes:  
  
Courtyard  
  
Soccer Field  
  
Softball Field  
  
Track  
  
Pool  
  
Park  
  
Jo is seen sitting on a plane with Jason beside her. Jason has his nose in a magazine and Jo is doing paperwork. Over the intercom there is a fuzzy announcement.  
  
Jason: What was that they just said?  
  
Jo: I don't know but you'd think after all this time they'd get a decent system huh?  
  
{Scene fades to Natalie walking off a plane ramp with Nancy and Nerissa by her sides. They are walking very fast becasue they are running late.}  
  
Natalie: Hurry up girls. We don't want to be late.  
  
Girls: [in unison] We know mom.  
  
{scene fades to Tootie in a car with a small dog on her lap.}  
  
Tootie: You're the one that I love, one that I love, Ooo Ooo Ooo.  
  
Jack barks.  
  
Tootie: I'm sorry Jack but I have to practice.  
  
{Scene fades to the headmistresses office door at Eastland. Te door opens and Blair is seen sitting at her desk. In a nearby chair is Brooke, in her Eastland uniform.}  
  
Blair: Brooke, you really should go around threatening to beat people up. That girl didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Brooke: Yeah she did Ma. She called me a lesbian.  
  
Blair: Well, still, you need to come to me. I can take care of these things.  
  
Brooke: Yeah and be called a wuss? I don't think so.  
  
Bair: You remind me just of..  
  
Brooke: [cutting her off] Jo. I know Mom, I know. I've heard all the stories.  
  
Blair: Go back to your room. I'll figure out what to do later on.  
  
{Brooke walks out and Blair's speakerphone buzzes.}  
  
Blair: Yes?  
  
Voice: I have three women here to see you. One called you "Blaih".  
  
Blair: Send them in Louise.  
  
{Jo, Natalie, and Tootie walk in. A huge hug fest begins and finally they stop. Jo sits down on Blair's desk, and Tootie and Natalie sit in chairs.}  
  
Tootie: Wow, Blair, you've really done well for yourself.  
  
Blair: Thanks Tootie. I just wish....  
  
Jo: What?  
  
Blair: Well, you see I' having a problem with one of the students here. She's constantly threatening to beat people up if they even look at her wrong.  
  
Natalie: Kind of like you huh Jo?  
  
Jo: Shut up!  
  
Blair: I've told her that she reminds me of you but she's just goes. "Yes Mom, I know I know all about Jo."  
  
Tootie: You have a daughter?!  
  
Blair: Yes, she's 17 and a royal pain sometimes. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's was really Jo's kid.  
  
Jo: That's funny, I have a son who's just like you. as vain as anyone I've ever seen. dare I say even worse than you!  
  
Tootie: no one was worse than Blair.  
  
Blair: So do either of YOU have any kids?  
  
Tootie: No.  
  
Natalie: Yeah actually, I have two girls, they're 7 years old, Nancy and Nerissa.  
  
Jo: Twins!! I'm sorry.  
  
Natalie: No actually it's great.  
  
{Blair's speaker buzzes again.}  
  
Blair: Yes Lousie?  
  
Lousie: Ms. Warner. You're daughter is back.  
  
Blair: Send her in! Send her in!  
  
{Brooke walks in wearing baggy black jeans and a yellow sweatshirt.}  
  
Brooke: I'm sorry Mom. I really am!  
  
Blair: what did you do now?  
  
Brooke: I just had to hit her. I just had to, man she was making me angry.  
  
Blair: BROOKE!!! UHHHHH!!  
  
Jo: [to Brooke} So you must be Brooke?  
  
Brooke: Yeah, what's it to you?  
  
Jo: Wow, you weren't kidding Blair?  
  
Blair: Brooke, I'd like you to meet Jo Polniazek, Tootie Ramsay, and Natalie Green. Guys, this is my daughter, Brooke.  
  
Tootie: Wow Blair, she doens't look anything like you.  
  
Brooke: [shotting Tootie a sarcastic look] Thanks.  
  
{Blair wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her close.}  
  
Natalie: [getting up to shake Brooke's hand] Hi, Brooke. Nice to meet you.  
  
Brooke: [taking her hand and acting civilized] Yeah, same here.  
  
Jo: Well, I left Jason in the hallway, hold on and you guys can meet him too.  
  
{Jo goes to the door and calls Jason. he walks in}  
  
Jo: This is Jason, He's 17 and a junior in High school.  
  
Jason: Hello Ms. Warner, Ms. Ramsey, Ms. Green, it's so nice to meet you.  
  
Blair: Hello Jason, I'd like you to meet my daughter Brooke. She's the same age as you.  
  
Tootie, Natalie, and Jo: Ooooooohhh!  
  
Brooke: Shut up you's. Hiya Jason. I'm Brooke Warner. Resident softball, volleyball and soccer star.  
  
Jaons: [with a star struck look in his eyes] Hello, pleased to meet you.  
  
Blair: Well, why don't we go down to the park and catch up on stuff. Maybe Brooke and Jason could play a game of frisbee or soccer or something.  
  
Jason: no thank you ma'am. I don't like sports. I'll just bring a book or something.  
  
Brooke: Fine by me. I got things to do anyways.  
  
Blair: Like what? No, you're coming with us. I don't want to hear about you killing someone.  
  
Brooke: I didn't kill her I just bloodied her nose.  
  
Blair: BROOKE!!  
  
Brooke: Sorry Mom. Alright I'll come.  
  
{everyone walks out of the room}  
  
Scene Change to Park.  
  
{Blair is seen sitting on a blanket with Jo, Natalie and Tootie.}  
  
Blair: Wow, you guys. Looks like you all have accomplished your dreams.  
  
Jo: So haven't you.  
  
Blair: Hardly.  
  
Natalie: what do you mean, You have a beautiful daughter, a wonderful life, and hundreds of kids who look up to you.  
  
Blair: Yeah, I do have it good but my daughter, she's such a trouble maker. I wish she would learn to get along with people?  
  
Tootie: So she takes after Jo. It's not that bad is it?  
  
Jo: Yeah, I wasn't that bad?  
  
Blair: No, but she's even worse than you. Yeah, you made trouble and treats, but Brooke actually follows up on her threats. I don't know what to do with her?  
  
Natalie: why don't you see if she wants to go live with her dad?  
  
Blair: I can't do that.  
  
Tootie: Why not? I though Chuck was a great guy?  
  
Blair: He was.  
  
Jo: What do you mean was?  
  
Blair: Chuck died last spring.  
  
Natalie: Oh Blair, I'm so sorry. I didn't know?  
  
Blair: It's ok. I've moved on, but Brooke still hasn't. She always cried herself to sleep. Chuck used to tell her a story every night. She misses that.  
  
Tootie: Have you tried to pick up where he left off?  
  
Blair: Yeah, I did, but she doesn't want to hear it. She only wants Chuck to tell them.  
  
{Brooke walks up.}  
  
Jo: Well, speak of the devil, where you been?  
  
Brooke: Who are you my keeper?  
  
Jo: Hey sorry I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to run down to the pizza place and pick up dinner with me?  
  
Brooke: Oh, sorry Jo.  
  
Jo: Well, do you want to go?  
  
Brooke: Sure.  
  
Jo: Is that ok Blair?  
  
Blair: Yeah it's fine by me. Brooke, could you pick up a gallon of milk while you're out?  
  
Brooke: Yep, anything else?  
  
Natalie: [handing her a few coins] Yeah the LA Times. I got a new article in there.  
  
Brooke: Ok, so that's it?  
  
Tootie: Yep.  
  
Jo: OK, we'll see you all later.  
  
Blair: Ok, bye sweetie.  
  
Brooke: Bye mom.  
  
{Brooke and Jo walk to the car.}  
  
Natalie: She seemed happy just now?  
  
Blair: Yeah, I know, that's what I'm afraid of.  
  
{Scene changes to the Pizza place. Brooke and Jo are standing around waiting.}  
  
Jo: After all this time you'd think they would have gotten faster.  
  
Brooke: Yeah.  
  
Jo: So you play soccer.  
  
Brooke: Yeah.  
  
Jo: Is that all you can say?  
  
Brooke: No, I'm just....nevermind.  
  
Jo: No, tell me?  
  
Brooke: Why? You don't care. Plus you'll just tell my mom.  
  
Jo: Look, you can tell me anything, I won't rat you out. I've been there. You know all those storie your mom tells you about me?  
  
Brooke: Yeah?  
  
Jo: Well, they're all true. I know how you feel.  
  
Pizza Guy: You're pizza's are ready.  
  
Jo: Thanks.  
  
Pizza Guy: That'll be $12.00.  
  
{Jo gives him the money}  
  
Jo: Let's go.  
  
{Jo and Brooke get into the car and drive off.)  
  
{Scene changes to Blair's office. Natalie is sitting on the couch with Tootie looking at old yearbooks. Blair is wearing maroon windpants and a white polo shirt. Jo and Brooke walk in.}  
  
Jo: Well, I see you've gotten into something more comfortable.  
  
Blair: Yeah, well I forgot that Brooke and I have a soccer game tonight against Westlake.  
  
Brooke: Shoot, I forgot too. I'll go get changed.  
  
Blair: OK, hustle we'll bring the pizza with us.  
  
{Brooke dissappears upstairs.}  
  
Jo: So, the big game against Westlake is tonight.  
  
Blair: Yeah, you guys wanna come?  
  
Natalie: Sure. Nancy and Nerissa are with my mom. I'll scoot over there and get them. we'll meet you at the field.  
  
Tootie: I'm going too.  
  
Blair: Ok, see you guys later.  
  
{Natalie and Tootie walk out of the room.}  
  
Jo: Brooke told me something in the car on the way home. she asked me not to tell you but I think it's important.  
  
Blair: What?  
  
Jo: Well, she's worried about you. She thinks you're under too much stress with all that you do?  
  
Blair: Really?  
  
Jo: Yeah, I think that might be why she's acting up.  
  
Blair: [with a worried look on her face] Yeah?  
  
Jo: Yeah.  
  
{Brooke appears dressed in a maroon and white socer uniform.}  
  
Brooke: Hey mom. Let's go.  
  
Blair: Ok.  
  
{Brooke, Blair, and Jo walk out of the office.}  
  
{Scene changes to the soccer field.}  
  
{Brooke is seen sitting on the bench. Blair walks over to her.}  
  
Blair: Brooke, we need a goal to tie it up and go to a shootout. Can you do it.  
  
Brooke: Sure thing Coach Mom!  
  
{Brooke runs onto the field and another girl runs off. The ball is tipped off to the other team. Brooke runs after the girl and steals the ball. There are only 5 seconds left in the game. Brooke sprints with the ball to the goal. She passes it to a teammate who kicks the ball back in the air and at the last second Brooke heads the ball into the goal. Her whole team surrounds her as they run off the field.}  
  
Blair: OK, now I want you, you, you, and you to take the first four attempts. Brooke you'll take the last one.  
  
Brooke: OK girl lets do this.  
  
{The first four girl go and take their shots when they are done the score is still tied and Brooke is the last one up. She walks to the ball and the whistle sounds. Brooke starts dribbling upfield and just as she kicks the ball she slip and lands wrong on her leg. The ball soars into the goal and Brooke collapses to the ground. Blair runs over.}  
  
Blair: Oh my god, Brooke honey are you alright.  
  
Brooke: [almpst crying] No, my leg doesn't feel right, it feels I dunno.....wrong.  
  
{Blair looks at her leg and motions for the ambulance. It pulls up to the field and Brooke is loaded onto a stretcher. Blair climbs into the back of the ambulance and it drives away.}  
  
{At the hospital Blair is waiting in the waiting room. Jo and Jason walks up to her, Jo puts an arm around Blair.}  
  
Jo: What's up? How's Brooke?  
  
Blair: She in the OR. Her leg is broken in two places. They're putting a titanium rod in her right tibia.  
  
Jo: Oh god. I'm sorry Blair.  
  
Blair: That's ok I just don't know how to tell her she won't be going to Finals this year.  
  
Jason: When are Finals?  
  
Blair: Well, they are in two weeks. There is no way she's gonna be better by then?  
  
Jo: I dunno? Brooke is pretty tough.  
  
Blair: She is, but not that tough. I better go in and tell her. Will, you guys wait for us here?  
  
Jo: Sure thing.  
  
{Blair walks into Brooke's hospital room. Brooke is sitting up in bed.}  
  
Blair: Hey hon. How are you feeling?  
  
Brooke: Like my leg is all busted up to hell.  
  
Blair: well, don't worry. It'll heal...........Umm, I have to tell you something?  
  
Brooke: I can't play in the Finals can I?  
  
Blair: No, I'm sorry sweetie, this couldn't have come at a worse time.  
  
Brooke: I's ok. I'd be more useful to you on the bench calling plays anyways. You always said I'd make a great coach.  
  
Blair: So, are you ready to get out of here?  
  
Brooke: Yeah.  
  
Blair: Good, Hey Jason's waiting out in the hallway for you.  
  
Brooke: Why?  
  
Blair: He's worried about you.  
  
{Blair walks out of the room and leaves Brooke to get dressed.}  
  
[15 min later]  
  
{Brooke walks out on crutches.}  
  
Jo: Hey there tough girl.  
  
Brooke: Hiya Jo.  
  
Blair: Ready to go?  
  
Brooke: Yeah. Where's Jason?  
  
Jo: He's bringing the car out front. Let's go.  
  
{They all walk out of the hospital and climb into the car.}  
  
{Scene Change to the common room}  
  
{Jo, Jason, Brooke, and Blair are sitting in the room.}  
  
Blair: So Jo says "I hit people!"  
  
{Everyone cracks up laughing}  
  
Brooke: Did you really say that?  
  
Jo: Yeah, you should have seen the look on poor Tootie's face.  
  
Blair: Rmember when we graduated?  
  
Jo: Yeah and Mrs: Garrett was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.  
  
{There is a long moment of silence.}  
  
Blair: {tearing up} I wish she was here right now.  
  
Jo: Yeah I know. I miss her.  
  
Brooke: I wish I could have met her. Mom talks about her like she was her mom.  
  
Jo: She practically was our mom. She took care of us since we were like 15.  
  
Jason: What happened to her?  
  
Blair: Oh about 20 years ago she left Eastland and she died last year.  
  
Jo: OK, hey lets not talk about this anymore ok?  
  
Brooke: {wiping a tear away from Blair's face}Yeah Mom's mascara is running and you know how much she hates that.  
  
{Everyone bursts out laughing.}  
  
Jo: Well, it's 8:30pm our flight is at 10:00pm. We better get packed.  
  
Brooke: OK.  
  
Jason: I'm already packed.  
  
Jo: So am I. I was saying that more you so you wouldn't be late.  
  
Blair: Ok well, it's a long drive to the airport ou better get going so you don't miss your flight.  
  
Jo: Yeah you're right. {hugging Blair; whispers} Take care of that daughter of yours. My son likes her alot.  
  
Blair: I will, Take care.  
  
Jason: {helping Brooke up off the couch} Hey kid, take care. It was nice meeting you.  
  
Brooke: As much of a pain in my butt you are, I'm glad we met too. Don't get into too much trouble.  
  
Jason: Yeah...right. Well, I'll see you later.  
  
Brooke: Bye.  
  
{Jo and Jason walk out the door.)  
  
Blair: We'll, I'll miss them.  
  
Brooke: Yeah..........me too.  
  
{2 weeks later.}  
  
Blair: BROOKE!!!! Hurry up. We're gonna miss our bus!!  
  
Broke: Mom, I only have one good leg. Getting around take me a little longer than usual.  
  
Blair: Ok, well are you ready?  
  
Brooke: Yep. Let's go.  
  
{Brooke and Blair are seen standing in a mall. There are hundreds of people centered around one woman. Brooke and Blair are next in line and walk up to her.}  
  
Brooke: Hello, Stacey. I'm such a huge fan.  
  
Stacey: Well, hello, what's your name?  
  
Brooke: Brooke Warner. Will you sign this picture?  
  
Stacey: Sure thing. May I ask what happened to your leg?  
  
Brooke: I broke it during a soccer game. They put a titanium rod in it.  
  
Stacey: Do you mind if I sing your cast?  
  
Brooke: I'd be honored.  
  
{Stacey signs Brooke's cast.}  
  
Stacey:There you go.  
  
Brooke: Wow, thank you so much.  
  
{Brooke walks away while Stacey talk with Blair.}  
  
Blair: Stacey, thank you so much. You've made her day.  
  
Stacey: It's no problem. She seems like a courageous girl.  
  
Blair: You have no idea. Back at Eastland....  
  
Stacey: {cutting her off} She goes to Eastland? She must know my neice then. She'son the soccer team.  
  
Blair: Who's your neice?  
  
Stacey: Melissa DelPorte.  
  
Blair: You're Melissa's aunt? Wow, she's a great player. One of the first ones to help Brooke off the field.  
  
Stacey: I haven't seen her in ages. How is she?  
  
Blair: She's great. Straight A student, President of the Student Government. She's a great kid.  
  
Stacey: I wish I could see her again.  
  
Blair: Why don't you come up for dinner?  
  
Stacey: I couldn't impose.  
  
Blair: It would make both of the girls ecstatic.  
  
Stacey: OK, let me finish up here and I'll meet you at the front doors.  
  
Blair: OK.  
  
{Blair shakes Stacey's hand and goes over to Brooke who is sitting talking with Jason.)  
  
Brooke: Hey mom look who I found.  
  
Blair: Hi Jason. Where's your mom?  
  
Jason: She's at work. I just came to get Stacey's autograph, she signed my picture.  
  
Brooke: She signed my cast.  
  
Jason: Wow! That's so cool. I didn't know you liked RollerJam?  
  
Blair: Are you kidding. She outright refuses to go anywhere on Friday nights.  
  
Jason: Me either.  
  
Blair: Well, Brooke we have to go wait for someone at the front door. It was nice seeing you Jason.  
  
Jason: it was good to see you too Mrs. Warner.  
  
Brooke: Bye Jason.  
  
{15 min later Brooke and Blair are standing at the front doors. Stacey walks up behind Brooke and scoops her up.}  
  
Brooke: Put me down!  
  
{Stacey puts Brooke down and Brooke turns around and alm,ost falls over with shock to see her idol standing there.}  
  
Stacey: Hey.  
  
Brooke: What are you doing here?  
  
Stacey: I'm going upstate to visit my neice.  
  
Brooke: Oh.  
  
Stacey: Yeah, she goes to Eastland.  
  
Brooke: Really? What's her name?  
  
Stacey: Melissa DelPorte.  
  
Brooke: Oh my gosh. I know her. She never told me she was related to you?  
  
Stacey: Really?  
  
Brooke: Nope. How are you getting there? Are you following us?  
  
Stacey: Actually I am going to ride up WITH you.  
  
Brooke: Oh my gosh. Wow, mom how come you didn't tell me?  
  
Blair: Why ruin a great surprise?  
  
Brooke: Oh, thank you mom.  
  
{Scene changes to Eastlands common room. Meliassa, Stacey, Brooke and Blair are sitting talking.}  
  
Stacey: So, then I tripped her and she fell and we won the game.  
  
Melissa: Aunt Stacey do you mind if I go up to bed now. I'm really tired and I have a big event tomorrow.  
  
Stacey: Sure thing, kiddo.  
  
Melissa: bye Aunt Stace. I love you.  
  
Stacey: I love you too kiddo.  
  
{Melissa walks up stairs.}  
  
Blair: So Stacey you know Brooke is your biggest fan outside of your family?  
  
Stacey: I don't doubt it by the looks of her room.  
  
Brooke: Hey I can you blame me?  
  
Blair: No, it's about time you had a good inspiration.  
  
Stacey: Well, Brooke, you are definatly a very bright girl.  
  
Brooke: Thanks. I have to go to bed now. Keep up the great work Stacey.  
  
Stacey: You too kiddo. G'night.  
  
Brooke: 'Night. {walks over to her mom and hugs her goodnight and then goes up stairs.}  
  
Stacey: She a great kid. You've done a great job with her.  
  
Blair: You think so? Her dad died when she was so young she doesn't have many memories of him. I was worried that she might get sick of only living with girls. She met a guy her own age a few weeks ago and I though she would die.  
  
Stacey: (giggling) What happened?  
  
Blair: Well, Jason is very studious, he's a good looking kid but he hates sports. when Brooke asked him to play soccer he said no. I though she would ring his neck.  
  
Stacey: So she doesn't like preps?  
  
Blair: "Doesn't like" is an understatement.  
  
Stacey: She would have hated me then. I got straight A's all through school. I played basketball but I fouled out of every game.  
  
Blair: If she could have heard that I think she probably would start to think about her future more. All she wants to do right now is play soccer. I don't know how to tell her that a pro career is kind of out of the question. The doctors told me that the titanium rod would prevent coaches from choosing her.  
  
Stacey: Oh no?  
  
Blair: Yeah.  
  
{Scene changes to Brooke sitting on top of the stair listening. Crying.}  
  
{Scene changes to Brooke sitting in the hospital. A doctor is cutting off her cast.}  
  
Brooke: Man, this is great.  
  
Doctor: There all done. Why don't you get up and see if you can walk?  
  
{Brooke stand up and hobbles around the room.}  
  
Doctor: It's going to be stiff for a week or so but then you should be fine.  
  
Brooke: Thanks doc.  
  
Blair: Yes thank you doctor.  
  
(6 MOT\NTHS LATER)  
  
{Blair walks into Brooke's room and tried to wake her up.}  
  
Blair: Brooke, Brooke wakeup.  
  
Brooke: Mom, it's too early.  
  
Blair: GET UP!!! We have things to do today. Plus it's Christmas.  
  
Brooke: OK OK OK! I'm getting up.  
  
{Brooke crawls out of her bed and walks over to her closet. She takes out a white body suit, a short red sweater and a pair of black pants. She gets dressed and puts on her black sneakers and walks downstairs into the living room where Blair is sitting on the couch. She sits down next to her.}  
  
Blair: Hey sweetie. I have something for you.  
  
{Blair reaches under the Christmas Tree and pulls out a small package. She hands it to Brooke.}  
  
Blair: This is for you go ahead open it.  
  
{Brooke opens the gift. Inside is a necklace with two small golder boxing gloves.}  
  
Brooke: What is this?  
  
Blair: They're your fathers Golden Gloves. He won them when he was in the military.  
  
Brooke: Oh, mom. Thank you so much!  
  
{Brooke puts on the necklace and hugs her mom. Then she reaches under the tree and pulls out another small box and hands it to her mother.}  
  
Brooke: This is for you.  
  
{Blair opens the box and pulls out a bracelet that has "World's Greatest Mom" angraved on it.}  
  
Blair: Brooke it's beautiful. {puts it on her wrist} Thank you.  
  
Brooke: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Blair: I do, OK, now that that's done, we have somewhere to go. Get your jacket and meet me in the car.  
  
{Brooke runs upstairs and puts on her jacket. Then she runs out to her mom SUV and climbs in. Blair starts the car and drives away.}  
  
Brooke: Mom, where are we going we've been on the road for an hour now.  
  
Blair: You'll see.  
  
{Blair pulls into the driveway of an apartment complex. Her and Brokke walk in and up a flight of stairs. They stop at a door decorated with a wreath. Blair knocks on the door and Jo opens it.}  
  
Jo: Hi I'm glad you guys could make it.  
  
Blair: Do you really think we'd miss this?  
  
Jo: No.  
  
{Blair and Brooke walk in and hang their jacket up in the closet. Jason is sitting in the corner wearing a white turtleneck with black jeans and a red zip up vest. Brooke: walks over to him.}  
  
Brooke: Hey you.  
  
Jason: {jumping up} Hi, glad you could come, Merry Christmas.  
  
Brooke: You too. So what are you doing just sitting there, how come you're not in the other room with everyone else?  
  
Jason: Natalie is here and she has the girls. I needed a break.  
  
Brooke: We'll lets go back in there, I want to say hi to everyone.  
  
Jason: OK.  
  
{Brooke and Jason walk into the kitchen where Natalie, Tootie, Jo,and Blair are sitting down talking. Nancy and Nerissa are sitting on the floor coloring. brooke walks up behind her mom.}  
  
Brooke: Hi everyone, Merry Christmas.  
  
Natalie: Blair! What did you do to her. She's actually being cordial.  
  
Blair: I didn't do a thing.  
  
Brooke: Yeah, it's Christmas, the only day of the year I am nice.  
  
{everyone laughs}  
  
Jo: So what have you two been up to?  
  
Jason: Nothing much, Just talking.  
  
Tootie: Well, it's almost noon, the tree lighting is in 15 minutes. Why don't you two go down and check it out?  
  
Blair: Yeah, you can take my car.  
  
Brooke: {jumping at the chance to drive} OK!!  
  
Jason: Yeah I guess we could do that.  
  
Blair: {handing Brooke the keys} Here you go.  
  
{Brooke takes they keys and gets her jacket out of the closet. Her and Jason walk out the door and climb into the car. Brooke starts it up and they drive away.}  
  
Jason: I do this every year. It's pretty cool.  
  
Brooke: Yeah? Where should I park.  
  
Jason: Turn left here into the parking lot.  
  
{Brooke pulls into a praking spot and shuts the car off.}  
  
Brooke: Ready?  
  
Jason: Yeah let's go.  
  
{Brooke and Jason climb out of the car and cross the street. Just as they find a place to stand the tree lights up.}  
  
Brooke: Wow, that's beautiful.  
  
Jason: Yeah just like you.  
  
{Just then a huge sprig of mistletoe starts to circulate around the crowd. Jason leans in to kiss Brooke but she turns away.}  
  
Brooke: Don't even.  
  
Jason: It's tradition.  
  
Brooke: Yeah well tradition can hold on. I want to go back home I'm getting cold.  
  
Jason: OK, lets go.  
  
{Brooke and Jason walk back to the car and drive away. when they get back to the house there are like 30 more people there. Jason takes Brooke's jacket and they walk into the kitchen where everyone is gathered.}  
  
Blair: Hi guys, You were gone long enough.  
  
Jo: Yeah I wonder what THEY were doing.  
  
Brooke: Cork it Jo!  
  
Jason: Yeah Mom.  
  
Tootie: {under her breath to Nat} I know what they were doing.  
  
Brooke: I heard that!  
  
Blair: How improper of me. Everyone this is my daughter Brooke.  
  
{comments are made at how much she looks like her father.}  
  
Jason: Brooke, there's a Christmas movie on TV. Why don't we take Nancy and Nerissa to watch it.  
  
Brooke: OK.  
  
{Brooke, Jason, Nancy and Nerissa walk into the living room to watch A Christmas Carol.}  
  
{Three months later}  
  
{Blair is sitting in her office when Brooke walks in, she has been crying.}  
  
Blair: {jumping up} Brooke honey, what's wrong?  
  
Brooke: Its Michelle.........accident.........Oh god...........How?..........  
  
Blair: Brooke calm down and tell me what happened?  
  
Brooke: It's Michelle, she was in a car accident, the car rolled five times. Mom, Michelle died. {bursts out crying}  
  
Blair: {eyes tearing up} Oh god no? How?  
  
Brooke: I don't know?  
  
Blair: It's ok hun, it's gonna be ok.  
  
{Two days later}  
  
{Brooke, Blair, Stacey and lots of others are gathered around a casket in a graveyard.}  
  
Reverend: ..............................Michelle was a caring person and she will be forever missed.  
  
{The reverend gives the OK for people to disperse. Blair, Brooke, and Stacey hang back.}  
  
Brooke: Stacey I'm so sorry.  
  
Blair: We all are. She was a great person.  
  
Stacey: Yeah...yeah she was. But now she's gone.  
  
{Brooke hugs Stacey and Stacey cries on her shoulder as they lower Michelle's casket into the ground. Then Blair brooke and Stacey walk back to the black limo.}  
  
{2 months later}  
  
{Blair and Brooke are sitting in their living room when the phone rings. Brooke answers it.}  
  
Brooke: Hello?......Yes.....Yes..... Oh My God Really?......Oh thank you. That's great....Ok see you then......Bye.  
  
{Brooke hangs up the phone.)  
  
Blair: Who was that?  
  
Brooke: You know that demo tape I sent in last month?  
  
Blair: Yeah?  
  
Brooke: Well, that was the head of the record company. He wants me to come to Orlando.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
Blair: Are you serious? Oh my gosh sweetie that's great!!  
  
Brooke: Yeah, I can't wait to go. We are gonna go right?Blair: Of course we're gonna go. This could be your big chance.  
  
Brooke: Well, he wants us there by Monday, so we've only got two days.  
  
Blair: OK, well I'll call the airline and get us booked for tickets, you go upstairs and use my phone to call Grandma and tell her we'll be coming down ok?  
  
Brooke: OK  
  
(Brooke runs upstairs and sits down on her moms bed. She picks up the phone and dials her Grams number. Screen splits to show Bailey (Aunt) on one side and Brooke on the other.)  
  
Bailey: Hello?  
  
Brooke: Hi Bailey?  
  
Bailey: BROOKE!! Hi, what's up?  
  
Brooke: Lots and lots. You'll never guess who just called?  
  
Bailey: Who?  
  
Brooke: The talent Executive from Columbia Records. He's gonna be in Orlando for all of next week. He wants me and mom to fly down.  
  
Bailey: That's awesome. Mom will be so happy.  
  
Brooke: That's the reason I'm calling, we were wondering if you'd mind if we stayed with you for the week?  
  
Bailey: Well, I'd be psyched but hold on I'll get mom on the phone.  
  
(Monica is seen taking the phone from Bailey)  
  
Monica: Hi Brooke sweetie.  
  
Brooke: Hi Grandma, guess what?  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Brooke: Me and mom are flying in on Sunday night.  
  
Monica: Oh that's great, where will you stay?  
  
Brooke: We were hoping to stay with you guys for the week?  
  
Monica: That would be perfect. You could stay in the new guest house we built.  
  
Brooke: Awesome, Ok,well I have lots to do, We'll see you sunday night? Love you.  
  
Monica: Ok sweetie, Love you too, Bailey says bye.  
  
Brooke: Bye.  
  
(Brooke hangs up the phone and the screen grows back to normal as Blair walks into the room.)  
  
Blair: Did you talk to Gram?  
  
Brooke: Yeah, she'll be expecting us. Bailey says Hi.  
  
Blair: Great. So are you excited?  
  
Brooke: You have no idea. I'm so excited I'm not sure I want to go?  
  
Blair: What do you mean?  
  
Brooke: I mean what if I get there and things don't go right? Or worse yet, what if they DO go right and I change?  
  
Blair: Well, you just can't let that happen. Right?  
  
Brooke: Yeah.  
  
Blair: You know, I know someone who could have help you out with this if you'd give him the chance?  
  
Brooke: Who?  
  
Blair: Jason.  
  
Brooke: Uh Uhh, no way. Not a chance. That kid annoys me so much!!  
  
(Brooke runs out of her mom's room and into her own. She slams the door and throws herself on her bed. A few minutes later Blair opens the door a crack.)  
  
Blair: OK if I come in?  
  
Brooke: Yeah..  
  
Blair: You do like him don't you?  
  
Brooke: Yeah, I guess I do. He's sweet.  
  
Blair: Yeah, We can tell you like him.  
  
Brooke: Who's we?  
  
Blair: everyone. We all can see the look in your eyes when you two are together.  
  
Brooke: What look?  
  
Blair: Your eyes get all starry and you talk funny and you stand abnormaly close to him.  
  
Brooke: I do not.  
  
(Jason walks into the room.)  
  
Jason: Yeah, you do. We both do.  
  
(Brooke jumps off of her bed.)  
  
Brooke: Hey what are you doing here? How much of the conversation did you hear?  
  
(Jo pokes her head in)  
  
Jo: All of it. Hey kiddo.  
  
Brooke: Hey what are you guys doing here?  
  
Jo: Well, Blair called us while she was supposed to be packing some stuff. We were just in the next town visiting a friend so we stopped by.  
  
Blair: Hey Jo.  
  
(Blair walks over to Jo and hugs her.)  
  
Blair: (whispers to Jo) Who would have though our kids would be an item?  
  
Jo: I know right?  
  
Blair: So Jason, did you hear about Brooke's good news?  
  
Jason: No, tell me?  
  
Brooke: I'm going to Orlando for a week. I might get a record deal.  
  
Jason: (hiding upset) Oh, that's great.  
  
Blair: Yeah we're leaving tomorrow.  
  
Jo: where are you gonna stay?  
  
Brooke: My grams house. I can't wait to go. I get to see Bailey again.  
  
Jason: When will you be back?  
  
Brooke: Next Saturday.  
  
Jo: That's great, Good luck, but we should be going now, we have to get back.  
  
Blair: OK, well, it was great seeing you guys again.  
  
Jason: It was great to see you too.  
  
(Blair and Brooke walks Jason and Jo to the door.)  
  
Jo: Well, we'll see you when you get back.  
  
Brooke: You bet.  
  
Jason: Good luck Brooke. (leans in and whispers) I'll miss you.  
  
(Brooke smiles at Jason.)  
  
Jo and Blair: Awwwww.  
  
(Jason bolts out the door and Brooke runs upstairs.)  
  
Blair: This could get interesting.  
  
Jo: Yeah, but it will be cute to watch.  
  
Blair: Well, bye Jo.  
  
Jo: Bye Blair.  
  
(Jo hands Blair an envelope.)  
  
Blair: What's this?  
  
Jo: Give it to Brooke.  
  
Blair: OK, I will.  
  
(Jo walks out the door and Blair walks back upstairs.)  
  
Blair: Brooke, Jo told me to give you this.  
  
Brooke: What is it?  
  
Blair: I don't know, open it and find out.  
  
(Brooke opens the envelope and pulls out a snapshot of Jason and herself at the Christmas party. Brooke smiles and puts it back in the envelope.)  
  
Blair: What is it?  
  
Brooke: Just a picture.  
  
Blair: Oh? OK well, it's getting late. We should hit the sack, our flight is early.  
  
(The Next day. On the plane)  
  
Blair: So, are you excited?  
  
Brooke: More like desperately nervous. What if I'm not good enough?  
  
Blair: You can't worry about that. We both know you are great.  
  
Brooke: Yeah, I guess so. But I'm still worried. 


End file.
